Masters of deception
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: he and she,them both, were full of secrets tangled up that no one really knew . the difference was, that one was lying for justice and truth, and the other was lying to avoid her past, or were both doing the same thing. Full summary inside
1. World full of liars

**A/n: so this is something I've had in my head for a while, so i decided to let it out. Please keep in mind that Sam didn't have Danny so she is a bit more rebellious, and Danny didn't have Sam so he's a bit different. Danny Sam and tucker are 23ish so take all that into consideration. They are still the Sam characters we know.**

**This is DxS so don't think otherwise just do you know**

**Also this story takes in 2012 when I say 5 years prior I mean 2008.**

**Chapter 1: world full of liars**

**Sam's pov**

Beep beep beep, was all I heard as I jumped up from my rest, to bang the off button on the damned alarm clock. I throw the covers off of me, as I get up off my shitty mattress. Flashes of last night come back to me...

**Flash back**

Sam Manson shivered in her flimsy nightgown, as she walked out of her room, and toward the air conditioning knob. The girl would get far more than turned off air conditioning. "... Did you get him or not skulker" came a voice from a cracked door. "Yes he's dead, now onto your end of the bargain" hearing this girl fled from where she stood. She couldn't believe she worked for such a man, stealing yah she helped him do that, but murder, she wanted no part of it.

**Flashback ends**

yeah well I guess you're probably confused, well I can help with that. I'm Sam Manson, daughter of Pamela and Jeremy Manson, ex stripper and current thief. God that sounds bad I know, but I have a story...

It all started 5 years ago, things were different then, it was a life time ago, the Sam Manson I was back then was completely different. Like they say things happen and things change well the thing that happened back then, changed me forever...

**Flashback amity park 2008 December 23rd**

18 year old Sam Manson, and her best friend Matthene rivers, sat idly by the fireplace, with cabob sticks, with marshmallows at the end of them. "Matt come on, your always telling me to, go to parties and now you want to sit on your ass, the day before Christmas Eve, and mope" Sam told the other girl. In truth Sam Manson hated parties; she'd rather read a book and listen to her music, but parties not Sam's thing at all.

But she was one hell of a friend, and would do anything to get her to stop moping. "I really don't feel like it Sam, I mean I'm entitled moping days, for god sake rob just went back to his wife, who does that, its 2008 for god sake, not the 1950s. Besides why do you care if tomorrows Christmas Eve? You're fucking Jewish" matt retaliated as she pull out a cigarette and put it up to her lips.

"Oh no, that is bad for the environment" Sam said rushing over and grabbing the offending object, from said girls mouth. "Hey" the girl said as, as she grabbed the pack once more, and proceeded to put another one in her mouth. "I need my smokes Sam, rob was the first guy I actually felt something for, and boom, he dumps me for his old hag" Sam simple rolled her eyes and mutter curses under her breath.

"Look matt, I won't let you mope around, let's go to one of those wild parties you love so much, and get your mind off of it" Sam offered though her eye was twitching at the thought. She'd most likely spend the whole time, on the couch, reading a gothic novel and twitching and rolling her eyes about the loud perverted music, the flirt attempts, and the drinks they had to offer. It was to be a miserable night and she knew it. But being the loyal Sam Manson as she was, she ignored that fact and refused to stop until the other girl agreed, to go along with the plans.

"Since when don't you go to these types of parties anyway Sam" the girl as an eyebrow raised a smirk placed firmly on her chartreuse lips. Sam growled in response, as her eyebrows narrowed in impatience. "Look matt I won't leave you alone until you agree to come" Sam said defiantly, as she crossed her pale slim arms to prove her point. "As long as you come with" matt said finally causing Sam to inwardly jump joy, god forbid if she'd be seen dead, actually jumping for joy.

"I am coming" she said as she rolled her eyes, and finishing off her marshmallow, and pouring a bucket of water in the fire as , the two girls watched the steam rise from the old furnace. "No I mean really come, like have a drink have fun, have sex for god's sake" at this Sam Manson blushed, being a virgin and all. "Let's just go" the amethyst eyed girl said sourly, as began to wish she had just let the other girl mope.

"Coming mother" matt quipped a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, as she went to retrieve her coat.

* * *

A 17 minute drive, to the middle class area, of the small town, found the pair of girls unloading themselves, from the car and walking up to the cracked front door. The house was fairly large not to their familiarity, but a nice size. Pushing the already cracked door, open the two stepped inside, and were met by, load blaring rap music, that alternated between, bubblegum and r and b.

Yeah Sam was gonna be beyond miserable, but little did she know that her night was about to go from annoying, to downright tragic...

* * *

A 18 year old boy with jet black hair and crystal clear blue eyes, and pale yet tan skin, twisted and turned at the steering wheel trying to get, him and his red beret wearing companion to their destination. The blue eyed boys, golden wedding band shone in the moon light as he gripped the steering wheel, his face stoic and a bit annoyed, though he tried to hide it.

He knew his red beret wearing companion, met well. Then again the road to hell was paved with good intentions, and hell was exactly where he was headed little did they know. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this tuck" the blue eyed boy said after moments of silence. "You'll thank me one day dude" tucker replied, as he watched Danny nervously, grip the steering wheel. "Damnit tucker, I can't cheat on my wife, and being drunk in front of a bunch of Horney women, will lead to that"

The boy said in annoyance etched through his voice. "Danny comes one dude, we both know Paulina has never been a good wife, and what's wrong with a good shag anyway." Tucker quipped though Danny knew both statements had several points, Danny was ready to hear them. "I'm going to the damn party tuck, you can stop, playing bad car sales man"

" you'll thank me one day Danny" tucker said not really to anyone, at all.

* * *

Danny and tucker found themselves at the party, a few minutes later, with tucker flirting with everything female and Danny being in wall flower mode guzzling down a can of beer, the boy having been on his 5 can. Unlike in freshman year, (the boys having had their growth spurge the summer between 9th and tenth,) there attempts, at flirting were far more than attempts, hell Danny had even got let alone married, the most popular girl in school.

Of course in those days, it seemed like Paulina Sanchez had always been a beautiful, illusion he knew that now. Still he wanted desperately to save his marriage even though there was truly nothing to salvage.

Taking another hard gulp Danny Fenton sighed at his musings, not noticing a drunk Matthene rivers, coming his way, her hips swaying her baby blue hair swaying as she walked, her long barely covered legs and body seemed to be walking in slow motion, as Danny looked to see the beautiful sight that was, Matthene rivers. "Hey there handsome" the girl voiced sashaying over, to the blue eyed boy completely disregarding, the shimmering gold band on his finger. "Hi" Danny answered, trying his best not to want her, but atlas he did.

Sitting down next, to him matt put a soft and gentle hand on Danny's thigh the girl squeezed the spot she held captive. "What are you shy? I don't bite you know." The girl told him batting her eyelashes. Putting his hand on the back of his head, he chuckled nervously. "Im married" the boy managed to choke out as he tried to keep his manhood in check. Matt just laughed as if he had told a joke. "I didn't hear happily in that sentence" she said as she smirking scooting closer to the boy.

"Look um as flattered as I am, I really sho-" the boy began before he was cut off by a lustful kiss. Despite his better judgment, he kissed back.

* * *

A few minutes later found the pair in one of the housed bedrooms, the pair making out on, the bed Danny heard the girl moan into the kiss, at this the boy broke the kiss, telling the girl to roll of him as he stood up, rubbing circles in his temples.

"I can't cheat on my wife" Danny said frantically a plea in his eyes, but matt wanted what she wanted. "Look I want you, and I know you want me, so just for today, live a little" matt told him pushing him against the wall before kissing him, this time he didn't kiss back. Instead he broke the kiss and pushed her against the wall. He held her there and silence fell across the room. "Listen to me, I won't cheat on my wife" he growled out as, utter distress grew on matt's face, she had never failed to seduce a guy, not ever.

She wasn't gonna give up, so she decided, to play the woe is me card, and play it well. "You don't think im pretty" the girl said feigning innocence though she was far from. "That's not the point damnit" the said not realizing what he was doing nor his own strength as he slammed the girl into, wall.

"Why won't you get that through your slutty skull" he screamed once more banging her against the wall. Noticing the blood nor, the "please stop" or "I'll leave you be" he just poured all his anger into, those slams, everything that went wrong with his life was there, and the boy was so drunk he had no, clue that was even hurting her, nor doing anything wrong.

It wasn't until, the last slam were her eyes went dead and she cluttered to the floor, in death that he realized what had happened... He had killed her.

That night the boy went ghost using his powers, (he had attained during an accident when he was just 14), to phase the young women's body into the ground, where nobody would ever find her. Before doing so he reaching to her pocket to find, a mall strip photo of her and her married ex, and put it in his pocket. By this time the boy was, fully aware of what he had done, and he never wanted to forget it, he wanted to hate himself for what he had done, though he knew he could never atone, for it he wanted to try.

* * *

I still don't know what truly happened to this day, I just know that I won't see her again, not in this life anyway. After matt "went missing" I knew she was dead, and well that was unbearable, since my grandmother Ida, had died not a year prior, matt had been all id been staying for. I had known the girl since, I was about 7 and I remember I had caught her trying to pick my pocket, but what started as a juvenile thievery, ended up as a lifetime, friendship. After that my parents, took her in, as there foster kid, we had been best friends ever since.

After learning of her going "missing" I ran off never to see amity park again, after running out of money, and gas I was forced to sell my car for food, and once that money was gone, well I met a girl named julaine Williams, she was medium tone black, and wore her died red hair, in a skim kind of afro, her lips were always painted red, and she always dreamed of being on Broadway. Though then she was only, a stripper but if you ask me she was well on her way.

She could sing act and dance, better than anyone I know, and she had one hell of a voice. Julaine took me in, no questions asked, no rent, while I attempted to get on my feet, but all I had was a ged and not a penny to my name. The old Sam, had money, and parents and matt, but all that was gone, it was ripped away. The Sam that once was never could be again. That was that. But no matter what I was, I hated hand outs and she hated depending on people.

After months of finding no work and depending on julaine, I made a decision, I would take julaine up on her offer. Yeah I know im the last person, who'd ever want to objectify for male pleasure, but back then it was my only option, as reluctant as was, I took it. I still hate myself for sinking so low. Anyway u supposes you're wondering, how I ended up with vlad, well it all started one night...

* * *

Loud lights and music blared the smell of cheap cologne filled the room. Sam Manson hated it, every bit of it, but yet she found herself, clad in a pleather revealing leotard, with fishnets and her infamous, combat boots on the bottom. She found herself there ever weekend, for the past good year. She'd never stop loathing that place. Next to her clad in, the same outfit (only in bright red), stood julaine, the two were, on deck and ready.

Though the boy of them would have rather being anywhere but there. Their cue music came on, as the announcers announced 'Julie lays and red hot' the girls aliases. The girls came out there demeaned changing as, they did their work, and they failed to notice an exceptionally creepy, billionaire in the corner with a heavy eye, one of the two girls.

* * *

that night vlad offered, me a job and his assistant, and I refused to go without julaine, if I was getting out of that hell hold so was she. Vlad agreed, and from there I was an assistant with this depraved billionaire. Don't get the wrong idea, vlad and I never, err um you know. God damnit im getting sick just thinking about the possibility. Anyway we were, hired with the promise that one vlad, would give us the money, to do our aspiring endeavors, unfortunately, only one of us lived that long. Julaine "mysteriously" died, not a week after the job. That's when I decided im bad luck, the second best friend dead, in only a year.

Looking back I should have known, who vlad really was, maybe I always did but didn't want to see it, or maybe vlad is just that good an illusion. I don't know all I know is I asked vlad for money, and he told me he'd give it to me after I complete one last task... Successfully infiltrate the fbi, and keep them off this tracks. Little does he know, im gonna help them bring them down, or rather Julie is. Im caring a fake identification, down the brim.

I find myself lying once again, but at least it will be worth it to bring vlad down. The lying isn't so bad if you think about it. I mean I to use to think it was. But that was before my veil of ignorance was ripped away, and i saw everything for, the first time.

I realized then that we live in a world full of liars, from the smallest child to the oldest adult, we are liars. That's what defines us, that's what shapes up, what shields us. Lies are what protect us. We are a world full of liars so, how funny is it, that im going into a world full of liars with people who get paid to lie.

**A/n: thanks for reading please review and check put my other story in the light of the full moon**


	2. Can't take it

**A/n: so welcome back my lol you guys are properly ready to hear from Danny, even though he had a cameo last chapter you're probably ready to actually hear from him and learn more about him, so here we go.**

**I don't own Danny phantom or the song can't take it**

**Chapter 2: can't take it**

**Danny's pov**

Morning patrols have got to be, the most boring part of fighting for lives. Some people would call me a hero but, im not. Im sure you're probably confused, about what the hell im talking about. Well, I've done a lot of things im not proud of, but the worst thing I've done is committed murder. Yes the world's so called hero, who doubles as special fbi agent, Fenton has committed murder. I guess there is always a rymthe and reason to these types of things.

But this time there isn't I accidentally murdered an 18 year old girl. One might blame it on the fact that I was drunk, or angry that my wife at the time, repeativltly cheated on me along with being a heroin addict. I was mad that night furious, and I took that anger and killed that innocent girl with it. Im sure you probably thinking, what could have made this man so made, well Paulina Sanchez had a way in bringing it out of people...

Flashback

A whorishly dressed Paulina Fenton, and Dashiell Baxter, were currently gathering up the girls stuff, she was leaving her husband. At the same time her husband flew frantically, home his head pounding a thousand miles per hour. He still hadn't wrapped his mind around the idea, that he had just killed woman. She may have been a bit sceezy, but death, hell murder at the ripe age of 18, no one deserved that.

Flying away from the "burial sight" (aka a spot where he phased her body into ground), but not before taking her wallet, to ensure that he'd never forget her. Danny was still frantic even when he landed on the ground, and ducked behind a tree,  
Changing him to his human form. Walking briskly his heart beating fast, the boy got out his key to open the door, only to find it wasn't locked. He had expected to go in the house and find an unconvious drunken Paulina... What he found was far worse.

Dash Baxter and Paulina was the sight that greeted, Danny's baby blue eyes, when he walked in the home. Not just the fact that dash was over, but that fact that they were carrying a shit ton, of pink sparkling suitcases. That fact answered Danny's unasked question. "what the hell is going on" Danny voiced his eyes flashing green. Paulina sauntered down the stairs, skipping happily. "Danny love, I think we've run our coarse" the girl said giggling drunkenly, making Danny's eyebrows furrow in anger.

You speak to me  
I know this will be temporary  
You ask to leave,

"You can't leave me damnit, I wont fucking let you, you have no idea what I've done for you!" the man screamed, eyes flashing green once more, as he grabbing his wife's arm roughly. "Shut up Fenton, it's obvious, your bitch wants me" the boy said cockiness reigning in his voice, as he leaned against the wall which only served, to make the halfa more mad.

Charging at, the man Danny ran towards dash ready to beat him down. "That's not my bitch that's my wife you son of a bitch" Danny screamed giving a right hook to the side of dash's head, making the ex-jock stumble a bit, but he got up quick and took a swing at Danny only for Danny to dodge the hit expertly. He then kneed dash in the crotch, thus ended the altercation, and Danny opted to head towards his wife.

"Paulina don't leave" Danny pleased little beginnings, of tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to them fall. "Danny I'm sorry, siempre voy a tener amor por ti" the girl said regretfully. A single tear slipped down her face, as she walked over to the wounded dash, thus decided to go with him.

Just as she decided that, Danny decided he was done with her... Forever.

But I can tell you that I've had enough

Flashback ends

she left that night, I decided to sell the house, and all the furniture, I wanting nothing that reminded me of her. But I think whoever runs this universe, thinks it's fun to fuck with me.

Flash back 4 months later

A door bell rung through the hollow home, it was empty like the people who once lived there were. After four more, rings the slumped over figure stretched out on the ice cold tiles, of the floor. Assuming that the unknown person wouldn't go away without a fight, he flung himself, off the coach, and headed towards the door. Upon getting there, the boy opened the door, only to see none other, than a beaten and bruised, Paulina.

"Baby" the girl said, as she stretched out her arms for an unwelcome hug, only to wince in pain at the movement. "What the hell are you doing here" Danny spat, as Paulina brushed him aside, to end up inside the house. "Like omfg weave been robbed" the girl exclaimed, wincing in pain once again. "Paulina you left this house and this marriage, for months ago." Danny spat once more, Paulina still not noticing Danny's harsh tone, kept on with her antics.

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it

" baby were gonna go to that consoling, thing you wanted and I'll go to the rehab, and it'll be just like you want" the girl said a wide smile brimming on her bruised face. "Damnit Paulina that's not what I want" the boy screamed and for the first time, Paulina noticed his tone. "Well then... What do you want" the girl said innuendo dripping from her voice, as she reached out to run, her index finger, to run across danny's clothed chest. He refused such antics.

"What do I want hmm, gee let me see..." The blue eyed boy began, sarcasm, laced through his teeth. "... …"How about I wanted you to stay faithful to me, to stop spending money on fucking drugs, to stop sucking dicks for drugs. That's what I wanted Paulina, but I don't want that anymore..." The boy said an Paulina gave off a smile, misunderstanding his words. "You just want me, the way I am" she voiced still smiling. "No Paulina, I don't want you, not anymore."

And if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go

That's when the Latina felt her heart break. The girl did have one despite popular belief. "Danny please, doesn't leave me" the girl begged. "I can't take it anymore Paulina" the boy said. "I've sold the house, I filed for divorce, we can't work" the boy said, a solemn look on his face, it felt different than he thought it would feel. He thought he'd feel regret, remorse, but he didn't he felt ... Relief.

Danny's pov

the relief I felt was for many things, I was single, I was free, and I could atone, for what I had done. Paulina and I never got official divorce, so technically were still married. I even still wear the ring. I work for the fbi now, and apparent, I have a new partner. Julie lays, shaking my head I look up to see the new recruit. Her short raven tresses her beautiful amethyst eyes... Stop it Fenton you promised yourself you'd never love again. 'I wonder how long it will before I break that promise...' thought Danny.

**A/n: so Julie lays is sam's alias, so next chapter things will heat up please review**


	3. Author's note

A/n: im sure youre all wondering why i havent, updated in a bit dont worry all the updates are finished, but i got beta who is jimme jaded productions my hermana (not biologically but i love her) any how she's kinda busy and she betaing as fast as she can so be patient i will be updated soon also im writting more chapters as my beta/hermana jimme jaded productions is correcting them, so the updates wont be super slow, just slower.

Just so you know:

Ghostly music: chapter 18

The adventures of dp: chapter 8

Masters of deception: chapter 5

In the light if the full moon: chapter 5

So thats basically what chapters i've written so far sorry for the inconviience. 


End file.
